The Reawakening
by Kalium
Summary: Frisk freed the monsters, but something went wrong. Everything reset, erasing everyone's memory except his own. His body, however, was taken over by Chara, and he has killed everyone. Somehow, though, the world reset once more. Frisk has the chance to save his friends. But will he succeed, or will something go wrong again? *Frisk Male Chara Female* Rated M for violence and language
1. Prologue

**How's it goin', everybody? So, this is the first fanfic I've done, both privately and publicly. As you can see, the prologue is exceptionally short, but that's because it's the prologue. Chapter 1 will be a MUCH bigger read.**

 **And so it is clear, as I will not say this in later chapter (unless there's something new I need to apply)**

 _Italics_ are the thoughts of Frisk

* * *

 **Prologue**

I woke up. I was lying on my back, sore from the fall. Sitting up, I gazed around at my surroundings, noticing nothing but blackness all around, save for the hole I fell out of and the yellow flowers that had cushioned the fall. "W…wait a minute…fall?" I whispered to myself. "Where did I fall from…? What happ-" I stopped my sentence then, my eyes growing wide with terror and worry. "Ch…Chara…she…"

I quickly started looking around, searching for evidence of Chara. Her hair, her hand, her shirt, something. Nothing. Just blackness. I cursed to myself.

 _I don't understand…what…what happened?_

I was dazed from the fall and confused out of my mind. "H…hello? Chara? What happened…? Where'd you go…?" No answer.

 _This is…this is so bad…I…I dunno what happened…what did she do?_

I sat down, tucked in my legs and buried my face in my knees.

 _I don't understand…I was staring off into black nothingness one minute…the next, I woke up on this…bed…of…_ "Flowers…" I finished my thought, aloud.

 _Flowers…flowers! Flowers!_ My head was overflowing with excitement and thoughts. "This is amazing…" I whispered to myself. "I…I'm in control…I can…I can save them…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I proceeded to walk down the fairly short corridor that led to the infamous introduction of Flowey. For some reason, my heart was pounding out of my chest, more than the previous two times I've taken this same walk. Was it the anticipation of knowing that everything can end up alright? Was it knowing that Chara no longer had control over my actions? I had no idea. I was sure of one thing, though; If I had another chance at living a happy life with my friends, then you could bet I'd try my damnedest to make sure that I'll get the happy ending that they deserve.

As I was nearing the doorway to enter the room with Flowey, an overwhelming question invaded my mind, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

 _Should…should I act like I don't know what's going on…or should I tell everyone of what happened, and what WILL happen?_

I mean, think about it. Would telling someone change the future so drastically that it ends up being bad again? I mean, obviously, if I did everything the exact same way, then we'd probably end up fine, but…but what if one day, they found out that I knew what was gonna happen? I would be putting their lives in danger. What if I'm not a good enough actor, and Flowey sees through my feigned shock? And if I DO tell people, then I WOULDN'T actually know what would happen because I could've altered EVERYTHING. What happens then? These were the types of questions I kept asking myself.

And, even if I DID tell everyone, how many would believe me? They wouldn't remember me…I wouldn't be their friends. Not only that, but they don't believe that this sort of thing can happen. I mean, come on. A complete and random stranger tells them that they knew them from an alternate timeline and that bad things happened and are GOING to happen? They'd throw me in the nuthouse if they weren't killing me first.

Then, it hit me. There IS someone who would believe me, every word. Someone who is completely aware of different timelines and has even been studying them.

Sans.

Sans has admitted to me that he is very aware of the resetting timelines. If there was anyone who would believe me, it would be him. This would probably not even be too strange to him, neither. Then again…would it be?

Either way, it was probably one of the more logical things to do. If I had just gone through and done everything like I had before, it may have ended up the same way…with everything resetting. And if I tell anyone other than him, there goes any sort of bond or friendship we could've had because the human is mental, which is EXACTLY why I'm doing any of this in the first place. Sure, my relationship with Sans might not be as great, but what other choice do I have? Besides, my relationship with him wasn't that great, anyhow. At least, not as great as all the others. He would just be around the Underground, in different places…like he was spying on me. Well, he WAS spying on me, the Judgment Hall proved that.

Oy vey, I'm getting off track. Anyway, the point is, my plan was simple: act, in front of everyone except Sans, that this was all very new to me, and to tell Sans of everything that has happened and ask for his advice, help, assistance, etc.

Hard to believe all of that was thought up within, like, 15 seconds standing outside of the door leading to Flowey, huh? Man, the human brain…almost more efficient than magic. Almost.

After I had decided on what to do, I finally entered the room, and saw, as expected, Flowey standing in the middle of the room. He had that spotlight coming from…somewhere…shining down of where he was, and the patch of grass where he was rooted to. He was wearing that dumb old smile that I had grown sick of after my numerous encounters with him.

 _Fucking Flowey…I can't believe Asriel is in that sonuvabitch…Goddammit…_

I started to tear up at the thought of Asriel.

 _SHIT! I can't let Flowey see that! That could alter everything!_

I hoped that Flowey hadn't seen my sudden spike of emotion, and wiped my eyes, acting like I was using it to try to look farther; you know, when you're in the sun or something, and you put your hand above your eyes so you can see? Yeah, that.

I put on a neutral-yet-slightly-confused face and walked towards Flowey.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" cried the deceiving little shit that Flowey is.

"Hmm…Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

After that final sentence, my soul was put into a sort of, like…"battle mode", I guess you could call it. It's kind of hard to explain, but my soul –which was the shape of a heart, by the way–would be thrust forth and put into this, like, chamber or box or containment cube or something. And, from there, I would battle with whatever monster I encountered that engaged a fight with me. Sort of like an RPG game, but in real life. Depending on the color of your soul, you moved around differently. Luckily for me, mine is red, which meant I could move around the entire box and had no restrictions (except for the speed in which I moved…I was only ONE speed, and couldn't really go any faster or slower).

Now, for some reason, monsters don't have that same method of fighting as I do; maybe because humans' souls are stronger than monsters' souls and they don't really get a chance to dodge my attacks, whereas I can dodge every single one of their attacks and they just have to sit there and take mine. Then again, what do I know? I could be completely wrong.

Anyway, I was thrust into battle, and Flowey was in front of my soul. "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Great…now I gotta explain LOVE…Well, first off, when you kill someone, you gain EXP, which is an acronym for Execution Points. Sans described it as "A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others." And when you've gained enough EXP, your LOVE would increase. Again, as Sans puts it, it's "A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt." That basically means that the higher your LOVE, the easier it would be to kill someone.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" asked Flowey.

 _Hell no, I don't. That…it's terrible…  
_

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white…'friendliness pellets.'" Flowey said, hesitantly. There were several floating white pellets behind him.

 _Man, how the hell did I ever fall for this?_

"Are you ready! Move around! Get as many as you can!" As he said this, those pellets started to drift towards my soul. I pondered what would happen if I dodged his attacks. The first time I went through this, I just went for them, not knowing what they were. The second time this happened, I was just way too confused to concentrate on doing that. But now, my mind was sharp, clear…I was fully aware of everything going on around me. Would it affect things too much? I had no idea, but I decided to go for it.

I dodged the attacks by weaving my soul out of their paths.

His face went from his friendly smile to a kind of amused look. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" He said. His voice was sorta lacking patience, like he just figured out the person he was talking to was a complete and total idiot.

After that, the pellets reappeared, and drifted towards me again. I dodged.

Then, he was completely done with his friendly act. His face was stupefied, and he was dumbfounded. "Is this a joke?" he asked. "Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" The pellets appeared once more, and drifted towards me, faster than the previous times. I dodged them once more.

After that, his face contorted to his monster face. Or, that's what I call it, at least. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" His voice was…different. It wasn't exactly raspy, but it wasn't normal. His normal voice is high-pitched, and this one was as well, but it was just…different…I don't know how to explain it, really.

But, it wasn't his voice that freaked me out, I knew what that sounded like. It was what he SAID. "You know what's going on here…"? I wasn't freaked out HOW he knew either, but rather what was going to happen. Would everything change? Had I ruined everything? I didn't know. Luckily, his sudden change of demeanor kept him from suspecting anything at my shock.

"You just wanted to see me suffer."

At that, a ring of the white bullets surrounded the box. "DIE," he exclaimed. He started cackling evilly, and the ring started to shrink smaller and smaller. Right before the bullets touched me, however, the ring disappeared. Flowey was confused, and a fireball appeared out of nowhere to the right of Flowey and whisked him away to the left. He let out a pathetic squeal of sorts as he was hit.

Then…she revealed herself to me. Toriel…


End file.
